


Built For Moving Out

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Attempt at Humor, Break Up Talk, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It's not what you think, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Summer Omens (Good Omens), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley believes he isn't needed any more. Aziraphale thinks he's being dramatic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Built For Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt INDEPENDENCE and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634423002559381504/independence).

He’s been putting it off for weeks, but he can’t deny the obvious any longer.

There is a bag near the front door. Crowley paces the living room of the cottage, trying to psych himself up. It will be hard, sure, but it is the best thing for both of them. They can’t carry on as they are. It isn’t healthy. They’ll still see each other, obviously, _always_. Crowley just has to let go—he knows he isn’t needed any more.

He stops pacing and stands next to a large ficus plant, looking out of the window at the front garden.

“This is no reflection on you,” says Crowley quietly. “This is _for_ you. It might not seem like it at first, and it’ll be a shock. But you’ll get used to it. So will I. We’ll have to. You’ll still see me, probably more often than you’d like!”

He chuckles, but it has no humour.

“You don’t _need_ me any more. You’ll do fine on your own. Great, even. You’ll thrive.”

Knowing it’s now or never, Crowley strides across the room, picks up his bag, and opens the front door.

“Crowley?” comes Aziraphale’s voice from the sofa behind him.

“Yes, angel?” Crowley doesn’t turn around. Can’t let him see the tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know you’re upset, but…”

“But _what_ , Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale stands and takes Crowley’s place near the window. He reaches out and grips a leaf of the ficus plant between his fingers and thumb, stroking gently.

“Aren’t you getting a bit too worked up? You’re only replanting it in the front garden.”

“It’s been an indoor plant its entire life! It’ll have to grapple with wind and rain—it _snows_ here, Aziraphale. Not to mention the wildlife. Squirrels racing up and down its trunk, birds trying to make nests in its branches! If it gets too shocked it might never produce another fig again!”

A tear escapes Crowley’s right eye. He drops his bag as he moves to swiftly wipe it away.

“Of course it had _better_ keep growing figs if it knows what’s _good_ for it.” Crowley tries to sound menacing, but his voice is wet with sobs he refuses to let out.

The heartfelt speech he gave five minutes ago won’t have helped, either.

“Come on, my dear, let’s go pick out a nice sunny spot for it.”

Aziraphale pats Crowley’s shoulder and hands him his bag of gardening tools as he leads him out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
